Petit Rivalry
by yukuro
Summary: Through a brilliant deduction, Kanda discovers his greatest adversary. Allen on the other hand, remains blissfully ignorant. [KandaxAllen, TimcanpyxAllen...seriously.]


**Disclaimer:** At the moment, I don't even own a pair of shoes without holes in them. D:

** Pairing: **Kanda x Allen, Timcanpy + Allen (I kid you not.)

**Petit Rivalry**

_By: yukuro_

If there was one thing Kanda did not understand, it was why Timcanpy was so attached to Allen. The little gold golem was near annoying whenever it stubbornly squeezed itself in between the two exorcists whenever it thought they were getting too close together. Kanda had snapped at the younger boy in irritation about this before, but Allen simply shrugged and claimed there was nothing he could do about Timcanpy's behavior. Kanda, on the other hand, thought otherwise.

Clearly, Timcanpy had a crush on Allen.

It had taken Kanda several days of observation to realize it, but he was definitely sure that was the case. When he snappishly complained about it to Rabi in the mess hall shortly after his realization, the redhead had laughed so hard he choked on the food he was eating and literally ended up nearly dying. Apparently, Kanda was the only one perceptive enough to understand the manipulative little gold golem's tiny brain. He narrowed his eyes at Timcanpy as it rode comfortably on top of Allen's head, taunting him. The bastard.

He insisted—insisted meaning declared as a fact, of course—on following Allen to the library. The younger exorcist simply blinked in surprise before shrugging, a faint smile on his lips. Timcanpy fluttered his wings a bit irritably at the exchange, making Kanda smirk smugly. Yes, score one for him.

As a countermeasure, however, Timcanpy lifted from his spot on Allen's head and proceeded to fly energetically in circles around his master's head. The snow haired exorcist laughed before catching the golem in his hands and putting it back on his shoulder. Kanda could swear the little gold golf ball was smirking smugly back at him.

"Stupid golem," he muttered under his breath.

It was not until they reached the library and Kanda finished fuming, did he realize the flaw in his plan: he had absolutely nothing to do in the library. In other words, he would be completely bored out of his mind while waiting for Allen. After an hour or so, he was wearily leaning on a bookshelf with his arms crossed when Allen, who was flipping through books beside him, finally noticed his subdued irritation and asked him if he wanted to leave. Kanda was tempted to affirm the question and escape for fresh air, but the way Timcanpy was repeated flying into the side his head (a clear clue it wanted him to leave) made him firmly decline before flicking the golem away from his face with his fingers.

Once the golem was a good distance away from him, Kanda muttered to the younger boy with averted eyes that occasionally shifted back, "Do whatever you need to. I'll wait for you."

Allen smiled lightly again, and if Kanda squinted, he was almost sure he could see a faint blush on his face. With that image in mind, Kanda leaned back onto the bookshelf with a vaguely pleased expression on his face. There was something satisfying about Allen's subtle little smiles. He only smiled like that when he was embarrassed or happy—or even both. It was a stupid little fact that made Kanda secretly and inexplicably pleased.

While Allen continued to sift through various books, Kanda waited in silence as patiently as he could. To pass time, he began counting the books on the numerous shelves about the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Allen eyeing the top shelf with a slight frown. He reached up and made a swipe at a book, but was clearly too short to reach even though he stood on his toes. Just as Kanda decided to help him retrieve the book, Timcanpy beat him to it, nudging the book towards Allen's hand. Once again, the familiar sense of annoyance set in. Kanda felt his eye twitch and squeezed them abruptly shut with a scowl.

"Ah!"

The sound of Allen's alarmed voice made Kanda's eyes snap open again. A few more books teetered before slipping off the shelf. Before he could even think, Kanda reached out and pressed Allen to the bookshelf as the various books crashed down onto his back. Once they hit the floor, Kanda lifted his head again and vaguely wondered what had possessed him. Before Allen, he hardly cared who lived or died, much less got hit by some falling books. It was near shocking the way the snow haired exorcist could change people.

"Kanda! I'm so sorry!" Allen squeaked, still smashed up against the bookshelf although the older boy was already arms length away. Brows furrowed in concern, he tilted his head to examine the other boy's face. "Are…you all right?"

Without a word, Kanda leaned closer again, surprising Allen with serious fixed gaze. The younger teen's face was steadily growing redder under his intense gaze. Encouraged, Kanda inched forward again until he could hear Allen drawing his breath in nervously. Smirking faintly, he tilted his head slightly just as Allen's eyelids drooped shut. Then, something abruptly hit his forehead. Kanda drew back with a dark scowl.

Timcanpy was fluttering wildly between them, making Kanda glare threateningly at it. In response, the golem sped in angry circles around Kanda's face, just narrowly avoiding each of Kanda's swipes. All the while, Allen stood dumbstruck and blinking.

The longhaired exorcist let out an irritated growl, finally managing to smack Timcanpy away from attacking his face. Once the annoying gold ball was out of his way, he turned to set his sight on Allen, who felt a slight chill run down his spine. Without warning, Kanda took one stride forward and yanked Allen towards him by the elbow. Before the younger boy could even squeak, he smashed their lips together and proceeded to steal away whatever air Allen was able to breathe.

By the time Kanda released his lips to attack his neck (at some point, Kanda had untied the tie and loosened the buttons—Allen had been so stunned and distracted, he hardly even noticed), the snow haired exorcist was seeing distant stars blinking before his eyes. His face immediately turned crimson when he realized his position: tightly jammed in Kanda's arms, wobbly legs, slumped against the bookshelf, and in a very public place. Just as he opened his mouth to protest, Allen felt his jaw muscles loosen as Kanda nipped at his neck again. Eyes lolling backwards, he slumped forward and clutched the older boy's shirt in resignation.

Kanda was beginning to grow pleased with the way things were turning. Allen had been lost in the sensation before he even had a chance to think of protesting, and they were tucked away in a corner of the library that very few people liked to roam. Greatest of all was the fact that that stupid gold golem was nowhere in sight and could hardly to a thing to stop him. He was just about to unbutton Allen's vest in triumph when a large hardcover book decided to fall directly on his head. He cursed vehemently, and Allen winced in response.

Glaring up at the top shelf, Kanda was somehow unsurprised to find his archrival sitting there, looking decidedly smug for a winged golf ball. Left eye twitching, he slowly brought his gaze back down to Allen's and demanded with a rather dangerous tone, "Just what kind of relationship do you have with that stupid golf ball?"

For a moment, Allen simply stared, unsure of whether or not he heard Kanda correctly. When Timcanpy came soaring over to land on his head, the exorcist blinked a few times before tapping the side of his face. Musingly, he replied while Timcanpy contently snuggled him from the top of his head, "I guess the normal relationship a person has with his golem. Although, Tim did bite me the other day for no apparent reason."

Infuriated, Kanda grabbed Allen's shoulders, nearly shaking him. Eye still twitching, he demanded, "Isn't that an attempted kiss mark?"

Allen stared in confusion.

"A _hickey_, you dolt."

Instant blush reaction.

"K-Kanda! T-That's…! You're overreacting!"

"That thing's got a crush on you!" Kanda snapped with an irritated frown, tugging on the golem's tail. Clearly annoyed in response, Timcanpy escaped from Kanda's grasp and flew behind him to chomp down angrily on his long ponytail. Kanda growled, his eyes narrowed as he glanced over his shoulder. "See?!"

At that, Allen finally burst out laughing, making Kanda turn back to him with a swish of his hair—Timcanpy sent swinging along with it. Face faintly flushed from irritation (and embarrassment from being laughed at, but he refused to admit that), Kanda demanded, "What's so funny, moyashi?"

"Kanda," Allen said between laughs, leaning forward slightly to hug his sides, "y-you're _jealous_! You're jealous of Timcanpy!"

The longhaired exorcist felt his jaw open. Alarms went off in his mind. Irritable Expression #194 plastered effectively on his face, he let his eyes narrow and shift slightly to the left as he pulled his jaw up with as much dignity he could manage. "Don't be stupid. If anything, that damn golf ball should be jealous of me."

Allen clapped his hands over his mouth and continued to laugh harder despite his attempt to stifle it. He had to rest his forehead on Kanda's chest to keep from falling over. Kanda felt his eye twitch again as he waited for the younger boy to finish laughing. Timcanpy was still swinging from where he had chomped on Kanda's hair. Closing his eyes to suppress the twitch, Kanda asked with a forced smile, "Are you finished?"

"Sorry!" Allen gasped, straightening himself up and wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. Once he calmed himself down enough to repress his laughter to a smile, he reached around the older boy and gently pulled Timcanpy off his ponytail. At the same time, he leaned over and picked up the book that had previously fallen on Kanda's head. He let out a laugh. "Ironically, this is the book I've been looking for."

Kanda glared darkly and with a scowl, he turned and walked a few feet away and crossed his arms. His back was to Allen, but he could hear the faint sound of the younger boy's footsteps approaching him. There was a light weight against his back, and even with his eyes closed, he could tell Allen was leaning back against him with his eyes closed and one of his faint, content little smiles on his face. Timcanpy fluttered in his palm.

Still back-to-back with the older exorcist, Allen said aloud, as if speaking to the air, "Thank you."

The twitch had stopped, and before he realized it, there was a faint smile on his own face. Kanda leaned back slightly onto Allen's back and muttered, "You're still such an idiot."

Allen simply laughed in response, releasing Timcanpy from his grasp.

"Well now, we'll have to pick up all these books."

Kanda made a face.

"Once we're done, I'd like to read a bit," Allen said aloud, tilting his head slightly to glance over his shoulder at Kanda's immobile one. Grin appearing on his face, he continued, "But my room gets a little cold at this time of year. Maybe I could go to yours? I'm sure it'll be much more cozy with two of us there."

"…only if the golem stays in _your_ room."

Allen laughed while Timcanpy made another attack against the side of Kanda's head. "Well," he began, reaching out to catch the golem again to pat it affectionately, "maybe just this time."

The older exorcist smirked faintly. The winner was definitely clear now, and he had all the gloating rights.

"Take that, stupid golf ball."

Owari.

* * *

**  
OMAKE:**

**Kanda:** …when you said you wanted to come to my room, you really just wanted crawl in my bed and read? That's it?

**Allen:** …what were you expecting?

**Kanda:** … (Damn.)

* * *

**A/N:** Just a little fluffy-ish ficlet for KanAre. 8D They're supposed to be a super angst pair, but I rather like them dorky like this sometimes. And Timcanpy? Yeah, he's so got a crush on Allen. Yes. Seriously.

Thanks for reading! Drop a line if you will!


End file.
